Promesas
by MarauderCracker
Summary: Fred pasa el verano previo a su último año en Hogwarts encerrado en Grimmauld Place. A veces, para escapar de su familia un poco, sube al cuarto de Buckbeack a tomar unos tragos con Sirius.  Slash


**Disclaimer:** Tabla Adicciones Legales, de la **comunidad ****jeaux**** a ****trois**, aunque el fanfic no va de ningún tipo de trío o triángulo. Todos los personajes pertenecen a **doña JK** y a aquellos que hayan comprado sus derechos. Yo me limito a llenar los espacios vacíos de la historia. Como** la trama es mía**, les agradeceré que **no roben**. Y más** les agradeceré los comentarios**, sobre todo porque ésta pareja es tan crack que si alguien comenta no voy a poder creerlo.

**Disfruten la lectura. **

**

* * *

**1. **Alcohol**

La gente habla de los gemelos Weasley como si fueran una misma persona. Gred y Forge, Fred y George. Siempre los nombran juntos y nadie sabría distinguir quién es quién, vayan solos o en pareja.

Los dos son altos y muy delgados. Pelirrojos y pecosos, aunque eso no es necesario aclararlo. Ambos usan jeans gastados y camisetas muggles casi todo el tiempo, ambos llevan siempre el cabello demasiado desordenado.

Habría que observarlos muy detenidamente. Ver la forma excesivamente meticulosa en que Fred prepara pociones, oír con atención para notar que la risa de George es siempre más fuerte. Es difícil percibir algo tan nimio como que casi siempre es Fred el que empieza las frases, y George el que las termina. Que cuando Fred se ordena el cabello, George se afloja la corbata. Fred es más cruel a la hora de planear una broma, tiene las ideas más brillantes. George se distrae fácil cuando se trata de faldas.

No son iguales, no son uno solo. A veces, Fred quisiera que esa diferencia se notara.

Aprovechando que suena el timbre y Molly se distrae, George se baja la mascarilla para oler el doxycida. - Apostaría mi vida a que está hecho a base de sangre de murciélago-, le dice por lo bajo a su hermano. Sirius baja corriendo a callar al retrato de su madre y Fred se queda mirando en su dirección hasta que Harry cierra la puerta.

Fred sostiene con dos dedos las alas de una doxy particularmente enojada, divirtiéndose con sus muecas. Molly le grita a su hijo. - Fred, ¿qué haces? ¡Rocíalo de inmediato y tíralo en el contenedor! - Con un gesto de resignación, pulveriza al pequeño insecto hasta dejarlo paralizado, pero no lo tira en el balde. Con un guiño cómplice a Harry, que lo está mirando, se lo guarda en el bolsillo.

George le explica a Harry de los Surtidos Saltaclases, y el veneno de Doxy que necesitan para ellos. - Dulces para ponerte enfermo. Tranquilo, no te enferman realmente, sólo lo suficiente para terminar una clase cuando tu lo desees. Fred y yo los hemos estado desarrollando este verano. Tienen dos extremos, codificados por color, para masticarlos. Si te comes la mitad anaranjada de las Pastillas Vomitivas, vomitas. En ese momento sales de la clase para ir a la enfermería, luego tomas la mitad púrpura que te repone, permitiéndote que sigas con la actividad de ocio que tu elijas durante una hora que de otra manera habrías dedicado a un aburrimiento improductivo.

-Esto es lo que estamos colocando en los anuncios. Sin embargo, - dice Fred, mientras guarda más Doxys entre sus ropas- todavía necesitan un poco de trabajo. Por el momento nuestros probadores están teniendo un ligero problema en parar de vomitar el tiempo suficiente para tomarse el extremo púrpura.

-¿Probadores? - Pregunta Harry, alzando las cejas.

-Nosotros. Lo tomamos por turnos. George probó el Desmayo Imaginario y ambos lo hicimos con el Turrón Sangranarices.

-Mamá pensó que nos habíamos estado batiendo en duelo – dice George con una sonrisa.

Suena el timbre. La Señora Weasley baja a atender, y Fred y George se asoman a la puerta del salón para oír como Molly regaña a Mundungus en el piso de abajo.

- Mundungus está hablando con Sirius y Kingsley. - Informa Fred, frunciendo el entrecejo. Cuando su madre empieza a gritar como una Carta Vociferadora, sonríe y dice - Me encanta escuchar a mamá haciendo callar a alguien más, para variar.

Cuando el retrato de Walburga Black empieza a gritar a gritar, ambos regresan las cabezas dentro del salón para cerrar la puerta. Justo antes de que George cierre, un elfo doméstico viejo y sucio se cuela en la habitación. Mascullando insultos hacia todos los habitantes de la casa y mirándose los pies, se adentra en el cuarto.

- Hola Kreacher. - Fred da un portazo. El elfo finge no haberlo visto y lo saluda, no sin murmurar unos cuantos insultos más en el medio. George le dirige un - ¿Disculpa? - Que finge ser amable, pero es pura amenaza.

Cuando Hermione defiende al viejo elfo diciendo que no está bien de la cabeza, el lado cínico de Fred sale a relucir. - No te engañes a ti misma Hermione, él sabe exactamente lo que está diciendo. - Lo mira con asco, y al segundo la puerta se abre a espaldas de los gemelos.

- Kreacher está limpiando. - Dice el elfo, y Sirius se apoya en el marco para dirigirle una mirada de aversión.

- Sí, ¡cómo no! - El elfo hace una reverencia ante su odiado amo, pero el hombre suelta un bufido y gruñe, impaciente - ¡Levántate inmediatamente! ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?

Fred observa con interés la discusión entre el asqueroso elfo y un muy malhumorado Sirius Black, que no parece nada orgulloso de su apellido. Cuando finalmente el elfo se marcha, furioso, Sirius se vuelve a mirarlo. Se siente como un niño atrapado en falta, y desvía la mirada de esos ojos oscuros y peligrosos.

Cuando cree que nunca dejará de mirarlo fijamente (aunque hayan sido sólo unos segundos él siente que Sirius lo atraviesa con los ojos desde hace una eternidad), el dueño de casa se aparta y camina hacia el tapiz al otro lado del salón.

Todos lo siguen, Fred último en la fila. Sirius les cuenta que no figura en el enorme Árbol genealógico de la Familia Black porque se escapó de casa a los dieciséis años, y sus padres lo borraron. Fred quiere preguntarle a dónde fue, qué hizo después; pero Harry se le adelanta. Fred quiere preguntar por qué lo hizo, aunque lo adivina. El ahijado de Sirius, otra vez, habla primero. Cuando Fred empieza a querer golpearse la cabeza porque Harry tiene toda la atención de Sirius, su madre hace una aparición heroica.

Duda un segundo antes de alejarse del tapiz en pos del almuerzo. En realidad quiere oír la historia de Sirius, pero no se siente cómodo. Prefiere darle la espalda y escuchar a Hermione hablar de hechizos de limpieza con Molly, sacarse de la cabeza esa mirada que lo intimida demasiado.

Mira de reojo a la pareja junto al tapiz. Sirius tiene los hombros hundidos y el cabello demasiado largo que le cae sobre el rostro. Harry hace demasiadas preguntas, y cada una parece abatir más al pobre hombre. Molly los llama a comer a ellos también, y Fred considera huir. No sabe por qué, pero no quiere enfrentarse otra vez a los ojos tormentosos de Sirius.

Por la tarde no hay tiempo de preocupaciones. Hay que limpiar la vitrina del salón, y todos los objetos allí dentro parecen dispuestos a atacarlos. Una tabaquera de plata le muerde la mano a Sirius, Gerge la roba con disimulo de la pila de objetos para desechar. Fred guerrea con un par de guantes de cuero de dragón y protecciones de plata que se aferran al estante, negándose a terminar en la bolsa. No duda en guardárselos cuando finalmente consigue sacarlos. Sirius aplasta a un extraño y amenazador objeto pinchudo con un libro, una caja musical casi consigue ponerlos a todos a dormir.

Cuando están terminando, Sirius se acerca a Fred. - Se te están escapando los guantes. - Le dice con una sonrisa. Fred mira su pantalón y nota que uno de los guantes de cuero intenta trepar fuera del bolsillo. Lo empuja otra vez a su lugar, y le hace un gesto de agradecimiento al mago.

Hoy Molly se fue a Diagon Alley a hacer unas compras y los dejó encargados de limpiar la sala de dibujo. La habitación está llena de arañas. Hermione hace muecas de asco, a Ron le da un ataque de pánico. Harry se va con él a tranquilizarlo, George a burlarse. Fred queda de último.

- No puede ser, no voy a limpiar todo esto yo sólo. Ni siquiera sé algún hechizo para sacar telarañas. - Se apoya en el marco de la puerta y mira hacia adentro. Hay toda una cúpula blanca cubriendo el techo y parte de las paredes, y un montón de manchas negras que la recorren de un lado a otro indican dónde hay arañas.

- ¿Te ayudo? - Sirius se materializa a su lado, dándole un buen susto. Fred finge no haberse sobresaltado, y asiente con una mueca.

- Esto es un asco. - Masculla. Juguetea con el pulverizador de aracnicida, sin decidirse a entrar. Sirius se lo saca de las manos sin muchos miramientos y pasa a su lado, más decidido.

- No me extrañaría que hubiera una acromántula en algún lugar de la casa. - Comenta, mientras comienza a rociar el veneno por encima de su cabeza. Las arañas corretean, frenéticas. Sirius, que no se destaca por su paciencia, saca la varita y hace una floritura en el aire. Todos los puntos negros se aquietan en su lugar y comienzan a caer.

- ¿Qué hiciste? - Pregunta Fred, apartándose de la puerta para que Sirius pueda salir, lejos de la lluvia de arañas.

- Un pequeño maleficio. - Fred lo mira, es obvio que las arañas están muertas, encogidas sobre sí mismas como pequeñas canicas negras. - Bueno, es la versión más débil del avada kedavra, sólo funciona con animales pequeños. - Sirius se encoje de hombros. - Trece años conversando con un mortífago a través de las rejas te enseñan cosas. También algunas que no quisieras saber.

- Yo no he dicho nada. - Fred lo mira un segundo, luego vuelve los ojos al cuarto. - No pienso limpiar el resto, considero que he hecho mi parte del trabajo por hoy. - Sirius asiente, mostrándose de acuerdo.

- Venga, vamos a avisarle a tu hermano que no hay más arañas aquí.

Fred y Sirius nunca hablan mucho. Cuando Remus viene a comer, se sientan en una esquina de la mesa, apartados del resto. Sino, casi siempre le dedica toda su atención a Harry. A lo sumo bromea un poco con Mundungus si viene, pero a él casi ni le dirige la palabra.

- Fred, ¿me pasas el pan? - Y ahí termina la conversación.

A veces se cruzan en los corredores de Grimmauld Place y Fred baja la mirada al decirle - Buenos días, Sirius.

Siempre se siente un poco cohibido cuando está él cerca. Por suerte, esas veces son las menos. Sirius prefiere quedarse encerrado en su habitación o subir a alimentar a Buckbeack. Por eso cuando, después de cenar, los chicos se ponen a jugar al Snap explosivo en la sala y Molly se pone a leer un libro de cocina nuevo, Fred decide husmear por la casa. Nadie va a decirle algo por ello.

Ya conoce la mayoría de los cuartos, casi todas las habitaciones comunes y la mayoría de los corredores. Recorriendo el segundo piso da con la biblioteca, el único lugar que Sirius prefirió limpiar por su propia cuenta. No puede evitar sentir curiosidad, y entra.

Primero piensa que es un cuarto más bien ancho y muy corto: se encuentra con que hay un gran espacio a sus costados y, a unos cuatro pasos frente a él, una pared formada de estantes. Luego se da cuenta de que, a un costado de esa estantería, queda espacio para que una persona pase. Hay más libros detrás.

Enciende la varita con un susurro, y se adentra en el lugar. Está seguro de que esta biblioteca haría las Navidades de Hermione. Mira. Son un dos tres cuatro estanterías largas, con libros de los dos lados y altas hasta el techo; más las de las paredes. Las cuatro paredes. Detrás de la última estantería, hay un espacio con dos sillones, una lámpara y la chimenea empotrada. La biblioteca está cortada de forma de rodear perfectamente los ventanales, por los que se ven los faroles de la calle.

Husmea entre los estantes. No hay ni una mota de polvo sobre los libros, y cada estante tiene una chapa en el borde con una inscripción. Los libros están cuidadosamente ordenados.

Aquí hay "Filtros de amor - Guerras mágicas", "Venenos - Maleficios avanzados", "Hongos y plantas alucinógenas - Arte oriental", y "Criaturas marinas máginas - Relatos de viaje". Allí hay "Plantas asesinas - Enfermedades mágicas", "Recetas de cocina - Libros escolares", "Animagia - Maldiciones" y "Historia de la política mágica en Europa - Adivinación".

La biblioteca de la Muy Honorable y Antigua Casa Black es el paraíso. Fred se carga en un brazo "Enfermedades mágicas: dónde se contagian, cómo se curan", "Plantas de otro mundo", "Pociones de amor de nivel V" y "Venenos y antídotos". Sintiéndose un ladrón, sale del cuarto lo más rápido que puede. Oye voces que vienen por la escalera, y no está seguro de que no lo vayan a regañar por haber tomado los libros de Sirius sin permiso. Corre hacia el otro lado del corredor, a la otra escalera, y sube.

Entra agitado al primer cuarto que encuentra, y es el de Walburga Black. Más bien, el de Buckbeack. El hipógrifo lo recibe con un aleteo y una mirada amenazadora. Él se la sostiene mientras se inclina un poco, y la enorme bestia hace otro tanto.

- ¿Cómo va, Buck? - Le acaricia las sedosas plumas de la cabeza, y apoya los libros en un rincón. Abre la ventana para que el olor a animal encerrado del lugar disminuya un tanto. También huele a otra cosa. A… Duda, mira alrededor. A tabaco y a alcohol.

Hay varios paquetes de cigarrillos y unas cuantas botellas apoyadas encima de una caja dada vuelta, y un sillón rotoso a su lado. Sonríe. Éste debe ser uno de los lugares a dónde Sirius desaparece para evitar que Molly se empeñe en cortarle el pelo como hace con Bill.

Fred se acomoda en el sillón, elige uno de los libros y una botella al azar. Sirius no se dará cuenta porque tome un poquito de su Whiskey de Fuego una noche. Una sola.

Una noche se hacen dos o tres. Fred enseguida le toma el gusto a hablar con Buckbeack y hacer tatetí entre el Whiskey de Fuego y el Vino de Elfo, y Sirius no es tonto. En una de sus excursiones a darle ratas muertas al hipógrifo nota que su sillón está corrido de lugar, que hay una botella casi vacía que él no había dejado ahí y alguien arrastró un balde cerca del sofá para apoyar los pies. - ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió eso a mí?

Esa noche espera a escuchar los pasos escaleras arriba, y se acerca a la puerta con sigilo. Una luz asoma por las rendijas. Abre en silencio.

Una melena pelirroja, pies sobre el balde, la varita apuntando a un libro sobre el regazo y una botella en la mano libre. ¿Fred o George? Duda. ¿Fred o George? Algo (quizá la forma de sostener el pico de la botella, la actitud al sentarse, el cabello demasiado peinado) le dice la respuesta.

- Así que tú eres el que me roba el alcohol, ¿eh, Fred? - El muchacho pega un saltito en el lugar, y la varita se le cae de las manos. A punto está de volcar la botella, pero la ataja a último momento.

- Sirius. - Fred tiene las mejillas coloradas, una botella y un libro que no son suyos encima y se ha quedado sin aliento. - Yo… Eh… Lo siento, yo…

- Está bien, está bien. ¿Eso es de la biblioteca Black? - Fred creía que no podía sonrojarse más, pero en realidad sí puede. Siente el rostro ardiendo. - Veo que sí. Tienes que tener cuidado con lo que sacas, hay libros que dicen cosas peligrosas y hay libros que te atacarán si los tocas.

- Yo… - Fred nunca se quedó sin palabras. Ni siquiera cuando Oliver lo besó en los labios después de ese partido que ganaron maravillosamente gracias a un golpe suyo, y a punto estuvo de desmayarse, dejó de sonreír y fingir que todo era normal. Ni siquiera cuando Lee y George lo acosaron durante horas para que confesara por qué no se había acostado con Angelina. No, Fred nunca se quedó sin palabras. Nunca, hasta ahora.

- ¿Alucinógenos? - No sabe en qué momento a aparecido un sillón junto al suyo y Sirius se sienta cómodamente y se estira sobre su brazo para ver. El mago agita la varita y una bola de luz sale de ella, iluminando mucho más que el _lumos _de Fred. Y también está muy cerca, leyendo el libro por encima suyo, respirándole en el hombro.

- _Nox. _- Murmura él, y guarda la varita en el bolsillo de su camisa. - Sí, estoy intentando perfeccionar… Eh… Una broma. - Miente, claro. Las pociones alucinógenas (las que no conllevan tanto peligro como comerse un hongo sin más) venden mucho más que filtros de amor y Turrones Sangranarices. Sólo tiene que perfeccionar la fórmula.

- Claro. Dame eso. - Señala la botella. Fred se la pasa, cohibido por la confianza con la que lo trata el mago. Es Vodka Búho Negro, carísimo y delicioso. También, áspero como una lija, capaz de destrozarle la garganta a quien no esté acostumbrado a las bebidas fuertes. Sirius lo empina como si fuera agua y él volviera de correr.

- Eh… - Sirius le devueve la botella cuando termina de beber, y vuelve al libro.

- Ah, esas algas son peligrosas. Venga, sé que no es una broma lo que planeas, ahora dime qué usarás de base para la pócima.

A los diez minutos Fred se descubre a sí mismo, muchacho de diecisiete años recién cumplido, futuro dueño de una tienda de chascos; bebiedo y hablando de drogas (y pociones) con un ex presidiario que ha pasado hace mucho la treintena y no tiene más planes que vengarse de los que se lo quitaron todo. Y es como si hablara con George o con Lee, o incluso mejor. De a poco, la incomodidad desaparece, quizá gracias al alcohol.

- Con polvo de cuerno de unicornio puede funcionar, pero tienes que tener mucho cuidado con las medidas. Con James usamos esas algas un par de veces. La primera fue un verdadero mal viaje. Las usan las sirenas para ciertos rituales, y ellas tienen un metabolismo muy distinto del nuestro.

- Claro, Remus siempre fue el buen chico. – Dice Fred, con una sonrisa. Sirius niega con la cabeza.

- No, Remus era más inteligente. Hasta que nosotros no dábamos con las medidas correctas, él sólo fumaba marihuana. Oh, por Merlín, que nunca sepa que te he dicho esto porque me mataría.

Fred se ríe, Sirius le pregunta si le molesta el humo antes de prender un cigarrillo. Y no, a Fred no le molesta.

Igual que a Fred se le hizo costumbre subir a leer allí, de a poco se adapta a dejar los libros de lado y charlar con Sirius. Arreglan la fórmula de los Turrones Sangranarices, se terminan el vodka. Sirius descubre que los gemelos tienen el Mapa del Merodeador, le cuenta la historia, se toman las dos botellas de Whiskey de Fuego.

- ¿Cómo consiguieron abrirlo?

- El mapa nos ayudó. Supongo que le caímos bien.

- No lo dudo.

Mañana es la audiencia de Harry. La Señora Weasley está histérica, Sirius se pasea por la casa como un perro con rabia. Ayer Mundungus les trajo de contrabando las algas, y Fred se encierra en el baño de su cuarto para terminar la poción.

Al caer la noche sube al cuarto de Buckbeack con una botellita escondida en el bolsillo. Pero Sirius no está. Seguro subirá más tarde, se dice el muchacho. Se acomoda en el sillón, coge uno de los libros que siguen allí y un licor dulzón de la "bodega".

Pasa media hora, y Sirius no aparece. Él duda un instante y le roba uno de los cigarrillos. Nunca ha probado el tabaco. Y tiene diecisiete años, no es ningún niño. Lo enciende con la varita, ya que el mechero de oro con el escudo de Gryffindor que Sirius carga a todos lados no está allí.

Da una calada. Tose. Es demasiado amargo para su garganta acostumbrada a hierbas más suaves (y más divertidas). Cuando deja de escocerle el paladar, vuelve a pitar. Ésta vez no tose, pero no le resulta agradable. Apaga el cigarro contra la caja y lo desvanece con la varita. No comprende cómo Sirius puede fumarse toda una cajetilla en una noche.

Las horas se le hacen largas sin la charla de Canuto, y contarle cosas a Buckbeack no le sube demasiado el ánimo. Pasada medianoche saca la botellita de su bolsillo. La probará solo, decide.

La pócima es de un color rojo intenso, y tiene un olor extraño, como el de la sal o el de la sangre. Ha calculado que, con esa medida, dos personas pueden alucinar un tiempo más bien largo. Un par de horas, incluso. De un sorbo, bebe un poco más que la mitad.

Primero piensa que algo ha fallado. Pasan diez minutos, el sabor a mar de la poción empieza a borrarse de su boca, y aún no siente nada. Absolutamente nada. Vuelve los ojos al libro aún sobre su regazo, y nota que las letras se mueven, bailan sobre el papel. Sonríe. Funciona. Sólo que aún no sabe cómo.

Se supone que esas algas generan visiones muy vívidas, pero quizá el polvo de cuerno de unicornio haya cambiado alguna de sus propiedades. En realidad, a él no le gustan demasiado ese tipo de alucinógenos, prefiere los que alteran el entorno, pero sin arrancarlo de él. Como los hongos que crecen bajo el Sauce Boxeador (un descubrimiento que George hizo en tercero, realmente útil y difícil de conseguir).

Cuando el sillón vacío a su lado se convierte en un trono digno de un rey y la luz amarilla de los faroles en la calle es reemplazada por un montón de bolas de colores que danzan por el techo, Fred se convence de que no ha alterado los efectos de las algas. Buckbeack parece hecho de jade, como una estatua, y las luces giran alrededor del trono. Se pregunta si fue buena idea tomar ese licor, y por las dudas devuelve la botella a su lugar. El libro se le cae y él ni lo nota.

Se estira en el sillón y mira a Buckbeack. ¿Dónde está el hipógrifo? Fuera de las luces que flotan cerca de su cabeza, todo el cuarto es oscuridad. Debería haber una cama destrozada, una cómoda toda arañada por las garras de Buck, y un hipógrifo. Sobre todo el hipógrifo, y no hay nada.

De pronto Angelina está sentada en el trono a su lado. ¿Qué hace Angelina en Grimmauld Place? En vez de sus largas e incontables trencitas negras tiene ramitas de enredadera, verdes y largas que le enmarcan el rostro como si fuera algún cuadro rústico. Sonríe.

- Hey, Johnson. ¿Qué tal? - No sabe por qué le habla a una alucinación, pero ella responde, así que está bien. - Oh, muy bien. ¿Mis vacaciones? Algo aburridas, pero no moriré por ello. Sí, sé que aún debo disculparme por lo del baile. No quise plantarte, es que… No pude resistirme. Sí, te enviaré una carta en cuanto amanezca.

Angelina le pregunta por qué la dejó sola en el baile. Él no quiere responderle. - ¿Me prometes que no contarás nada? ¿A nadie? No, ni siquiera a Katie. Y, por Circe, no a George. - Vacila, Angelina tiene los bordes difuminados, luminosos. Parece un ángel o un fantasma. - Flint, el capitán de Slytherin. No pongas esa cara, por favor. Sí, supuse que ya lo sabías.

- Es guapo. - Angelina se ríe. Fred coge de regreso el licor y toma un trago. Tampoco puede hacerle muy mal, es sólo un poco de alcohol. - ¿Qué pasó?

- Nada que justifique esa sonrisa, Angie. Fueron diez minutos y luego Filch pasó por ese corredor y tuvimos que salir corriendo. Para distintas direcciones, me temo.

- Qué desgracia. De todas formas, es un imbécil.

- Y creía que yo era George.

Se ríen. Angelina comienza a difuminarse, Fred bebe otro sorbo. Cuando vuelve a mirar, en el trono está él mismo. No es George, es él. Lo sabe por intuición. Otro sorbo.

- Es un avance, se lo dijiste a tu Angelina imaginaria. - Se burla. Se nota que es Fred por la crueldad en el tono, por lo torcido de la sonrisa. - Si se lo dices a la real, te mereces un aplauso. Aunque no creo que lo hagas.

- Lo haré. - Responde Fred, el real, con enfado. - Tarde o temprano lo haré. - Aclara, y se mira las manos, incómodo con su propia cobardía. Qué Gryffindor de su parte, ¿no?

- Muy valiente. Al único chico que has besado es a un Slytherin ebrio que no sabía si eras tú o tu hermano. Me avergüenzo de ser tú. - Fred no puede creer que una maldita alucinación esté haciéndolo sentir mal de tal forma. Pretende ignorarlo y empina la botella de licor. Guarda silencio por unos minutos, hasta que siente que algo se mueve a su lado.

El Fred imaginario saca un paquete de cigarrillos de su camisa y enciende uno. El real parpadea, y de pronto el trono vuelve a ser un sillón mugroso y en él está Sirius.

- ¿Piensas responderme? ¿Cómo estás?

Las luces flotantes han desaparecido y sólo queda el brillo lejano de los faroles al otro lado de la ventana y su varita tirada en el suelo, que despide un débil rayito de luz. Allí, en la penumbra, están Buckbeack, la cama y la cómoda.

- Creo que el alcohol le quita el efecto a la pócima. - Dice Fred, señalando la botellita. Sirius la coge con interés, la abre y husmea su contenido. Parece un perro cuando hace eso, y Fred sonríe al notarlo. Todos en Grimmauld Place saben de la condición de animago de Sirius, y más de una vez han bromeado al respecto.

- Puede ser. A veces lo potencia, a veces lo invierte, y a ciertas pociones, directamente se lo elimina. Aunque son las menos. - Sirius se encoje de hombros y va a volver a dejarla en su sitio, cuando Fred lo detiene.

- Quédatela, tengo más. Y, de todas formas, las alucinaciones demasiado reales nunca me gustaron.

- Uhm, paso. No tomo nada que haga "aparecer" cosas desde que me aparecieron James y Lily en un viaje. Pueden sacar lo peor de tu subconsciente si no te cuidas. - Sirius deja la botella en el suelo. - Hay que dejárselas a los adolescentes, y mejor si no tienen problemas. Sino, son una jodida pesadilla. Me quedo con los hongos y la marihuana.

- Apoyo la moción. - Contesta Fred con una mueca, y le ofrece el licor. Sirius no se niega.

- ¿Qué cosa tan mala viste que tienes esa cara? - Pregunta, luego de tomar un trago.

- Nada, nada. - Masculla Fred. Se siente mal por mentirle, pero está seguro de que se sentiría peor de decirle la verdad. - ¿Estás muy preocupado por la audiencia disciplinaria de Harry?

Sirius le confiesa que, en realidad, se siente mal porque no quiere que absuelvan a su ahijado. Se lo dice con los ojos fijos en su cigarrillo y prácticamente hablando con el pico de la botella, pero se lo dice y Fred sabe que confía en él.

- Es que estoy tan asqueado de esto. De estar aquí, de no hacer nada, de sólo ver a Remus una vez cada tanto y tener que rogarle a Mundungus que me traiga tabaco, de (y perdona que lo diga) soportar los regaños de tu madre… De todo.

Parece que va a llorar, tiene la voz ronca y quebrada. Pero cuando lo mira, incluso en la penumbra del cuarto, se nota que sus ojos están secos.

- Te entiendo. En la medida en que puedo entenderte, supongo. - Fred le aprieta el brazo, y Sirius sonríe. - La guerra va a terminar en algún momento, y serás libre. No volverás a pisar ésta casa mugrosa y podrás recorrer el mundo a tu antojo. Bueno, al menos ese es mi plan. - Fred esboza una sonrisita, la de Sirius se amplía.

- Si no estoy demasiado viejo para ese entonces, nos iremos juntos. Puedes dejar a tu hermano encargado de la tienda, y buscaremos hongos en Brasil y venenos en Egipto. - Sirius suena incluso más ilusionado que él, y Fred se ríe. Se ríen juntos, Fred dice

- Es un trato. Cuando la guerra termine, tú y yo nos iremos a dar la vuelta al mundo en escoba.

- Por favor, no. Me conseguiré una Harley como la que tenía cuando era joven, siempre fue mucho más cómoda para los vuelos largos que la escoba.

Con un apretón de manos, hacen una promesa. Cuando la guerra acabe, se irán. Juntos.

Fred toma el último trago de licor y no sabe si esa sensación cálida que le inunda el cuerpo es por el alcohol, o por la promesa.

* * *

**Notas al final :D**

Bueno, conseguí terminar el primer capítulo. Iba a ser un one shot pero la tabla surgió en mi cabeza y dije no, tengo que hacer esto bien. **Los próximos dos capítulos están en mi cabeza, así que espero actualizar rápido.** No sé muy bien qué rating ponerle, le pongo T pero sospecho que lo pasaré a M, y si ven que las categorías no les pegan muy bien, es que me costó mucho clasificarlo.

**Espero que les haya gustado, el fic y ésta pareja tan crack.** Si releen el 5to se van a dar cuenta, como me pasó a mí, que ellos dos están destinados a estar juntos. Es más que obvio que todos esos huecos tienen que llenarse con algo, y si es con Slash, mejor. Ustedes me entienden.

Ah, a los amados lectores de H&H, El Ángel de la Soledad y Las Puertas del Infierno. Son pocos pero a mí me hacen feliz, y como sé que odian que no suba nunca (¿) estoy poniéndome las pilas. Ya estoy por terminar el último capítulo de H&H t tengo en mi cabeza la trama de Las Puertas del Infierno. Estoy algo atorada con el Draco/Ginny, pero sigo en la lucha.

**Los quiero los quiero *-* Comenten comenten. Etc. Etc.**


End file.
